


Life in the office [behind the scenes of in the dark]

by Tyler_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Jokes, Behind the Scenes, Multi, Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_kun/pseuds/Tyler_kun
Summary: Just on how life is going on my story of in the dark.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Tyler sensei you’re here early why’s that?” He asked. “Drop the sensei part Yuri, and you got a problem with that?” Tyler says. ‘So it’s one of those days’ Yuri thought. Yuri put down his bag in the corner of the tiny room grabbing his laptop and paper for work. “So how was your date with your boyfriend?~” Tyler asked. “Keep testing your luck and I’ll walk out of here and never come back” Yuri says. Tyler grow a cat like grin and chuckled with his eyes closed. “You said that last time and came back right away” Tyler says. Yuri flipped off Tyler with a small smile on his face Tyler rolled their eyes and continue to work. Yuri is assistant of Tyler’s but Yuri like’s to say its reverse roles mainly because how much mistakes Tyler dose when he writes or draws. “So Yuji And Yūki isn’t here yet I mean it is only five am but still your wake whys that?” Yuri asked. “I got a bee in body or something” Tyler answers. “You fall asleep here and got sacred so you stay up late” Yuri says. “Yeah...damn your good Yuri” Tyler says. Yuri nodded his head as he continued to work, Yuri went to the kitchen to grab ramune drink Yuri grab the last one and popped it open. “Good morning Hashi~kun * yawn* still up early, Tyler is awake too?” Yuji asked. Yuri was surprised to see Yuji it just turn 6:30 he normally comes at ten or later. “Good morning Yuji, did your girlfriend break up with you by any chance?” Your asked. “Jesus your creepy and sadly yes” Yuji says. Yuri nodded with a smirk, he grabbed his friend and beer and can coffee for his boss. “Good morning Yuji, having a beer so she broke u-” “shut up Taiki sensei!” “Sounds like some one doesn’t what to be paid~ ehehe” “wait— I’m sorry! Wait Taiki sensei!!!”

—————

“My name is Yuri Hashi, I’m an assistant for Tyler sen- kun” Yuri says. “I’m Yuji Minato I’m another assistant of Taiki sensei” Yuji says. “I’m Tyler Taiki also know as Matsuo, Riku Sedai for my character” Tyler says. “I’m yuki shoto And I’m assistant of course duh!” Yuki says. “And together we write! IN THE DARK [NARUTO] BOOK!” the three of them yelled. 

Yuki walked by the screen and bent down putting a hand closed to her face. “Hey You three yeah your, wanna know a little~ Tyler kun is afraid of grass hoppers, and I’m skipping work but don’t tell them I said that” Yuki says. Her smile went away fast as she felt s hand on her shoulder, she shackles to her head to toes as she looked behind her. “I’m sorry..say that again yuki deer I dare you” Yuki says. “WHAT THE— WAIT YURI IM SORRY!!!”

“Man they are Idiots..but there my idiots and pulse there are all smarter then me so shush Tyler” Tyler mumbles.

Tyler walked back to the office and worked back on the fan fiction with Yuji who was half asleep. Just a normal day in the office today nothing more witch made Tyler smile a bit but turn to dust as Yuki and Yuri broke down the door. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE DUMB HHEEEEEAAAADDDDDDSS!!!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the office you know..no okay

“Wow such a boring chapter of-“ Yuji was smack behind his head by Yuri. “Shut it Yuji not the time” Yuri said coldly. Tyler just put their head inside their hoodie and grunts Yuki rolled her eyes then jumped up. “Hey matsuo chan let’s go out to eat just the two of us!” Yuki says.  
Tyler was about to say something but Yuki pulled Tyler out of the ground and was already walking out the door, leaving the boys alone with all the work to do. 

~~~~

“Um Matsuo can you..um” Tyler just gave Yuki a death stared due to not eating and watching. “N-never mind” Yuki says. After two more hours of waiting Tyler was think of eating the wood giving Yuki a unsettling feeling she looked around for the food but saw a friend.

-Yuki weeb- Hashi! The boss

-Hashi bossy- Yes.

-Yuki weeb- i looked away for a second and boss wasn’t there!

-Hashi bossy- buy that you mean you saw a friend and talk for more then a second let’s say a hour in a half and boss told you they should go somewhere else then you finally look behind you and boss was gone...right?

-Yuki weeb- how did you know ;—;!

-Hashi bossy- look behind you.

Yuki got goosebumps As Yuki read the text she turn around and Hashi was right there he was sunglasses and hat looking right a her. Making her sacred then made a run for it again.

~~~~~~~

“Oh hey Taiki sensei What are you doing here?” Yuji asked.  
Tyler was siting down on a bench eating ramen and tea Yuji sat down beside them drinking his boba. “Again drop the sensei part, Got hungry and you?” Tyler says “yuri went off then I got date buttttttt...” Tyler giggled a bit.

——————

“Matsuo! Why did you run off!” Yuki cried. “Oh I’m sorry I was just really hungry” Tyler said. “Oh okay....anyway” Yuki says

The two pick up a big paper and held it up. 

“THNAK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I get really grumpy when I don’t have food...sorry


	3. Chapter 3

“What kind of chapter is this Taiki sensei?” Yuji says. Yuri kicked Yuji left leg, Yuji yelp in pain biting his lip. Yuki giggled at the two taking a picking. Tyler put their head down due to Yuji comment and the sleepless nights they all took. “I can’t even...I’m just so...sigh I feel like a failure” Tyler mumble. “Okay time for a nap” Yuri says. “Carry me...” Tyler mumble. Yuri rolled his eyes grabbing Tyler’s hoodie throwing them to there spot in the corner. “Thank you” Tyler mumble. Yuri walked back to the tiny table or Kotetsu table. Yuki left to be with her boyfriend leaving Yuji and Yuri with all the work.

—————

“Matsuo! Wake up it’s two am already we got work to do! I waaannnaa sleep tooo” Yuki says. “O- ohh- sorry Yuki thank you guys for letting me sleep, here have some money” Tyler says.the girl jumped up clapping her hands. The two pick up a big paper and held it up.

“SORRY FOR THE WAIT! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m home, primrose?” Tyler says. Tyler close the door behind them, Tyler took off their shoes putting them away hanging their coat and bag. Tyler sighed when Tyler didn’t get a reply back narrowing their eyes. Tyler turn on the tv putting down some paperwork and character sheet designs and plot points. “Ty,Ty! I told you to call me by my first name” the voice yelled. “You what me to make dinner this time?” Tyler asked. “Don’t ignore me Ty, Ty!” Primrose cried. Tyler nodded and chuckled nervously,  
Tyler turn down the volume giving primrose a hug primrose huff and walking back to the kitchen. 

“Thanks for the food” they both thanked. 

“So...how was work..and when dose your plane leave...bab-“

“No. Not good because of covid and other stuff. I did a challenge but I lost to it already- and tomorrow” Tyler says.

Primrose nodded in defeat taking another bit of food. Tyler pack their bag and brushing their teeth. Primrose was brushing her hair taking off her makeup as well lying down on the bed.

“Estia. Move over please and lay down normally or you will hurt your back” Tyler scold.

…………………

“Hey why are we not there!” Yuki cried. “Couples need some time for themselves-“Yuri says. “ooo~ sounds like you know a bit about this, your boyfriend-“ Yuri kick Yuji in the no no squad making Yuji cried in pain Yuki took a picture of this laughing as well.

“THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE PLEASE BE SAFE!” they yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Your plane got cancelled today” Yuki cried. “Yeah but it my fault” Tyler sopke. The group nodded as they continued their work, but Yuji looked like he was going to exploded he hadn’t said a word to anyone. “Yuji?” “Let’s make a host club character and much him up with Kaoru!” He screamed. “We already have two story up. And you still haven’t shown any ideas to the walking dead one” Yuri says. “Please! Please! Taiki Has improved with their speed and spelling so have all of us please!?!” He cried. “Oooo~ only if get to choose the personality of him” Yuki says. “I get to chose the character appearance and fighting style” Tyler says. “But- if Tyler sensei says okay. Then okay fine but you’ll let me see any error of TAHT backstory of the character and name. Besides that what do I do” Yuri said. “You can chose the dic* size Yuri-“ Yuki Stop as she was hit back in her head by Yuri. 

“I hope you better get the walking dead story done first Yuji Minato” Yuri caused.  
“O-of cause babe! Almost done”  
“Eh?! Don’t call me that outside of-“

Yuji pick up a big paper and held it up grinding along.

“THNAK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY!!!!!”

“YOUR DEAD MINATO!”

“AUGGHH MAMAMA! !”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was. I be writing this once in a while. And I’m not this mean in real life I just sometimes like this because of headaches and life.


End file.
